The Trip Around the North Mountain
by Puff the Writer
Summary: Kristoff takes Anna on an extraordinary adventure around the North Mountain. But, what happened when Anna gets injured? *STILL IN PROGRESS*
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Elsa! Why can't I take Anna with me?!" Kristoff said.

"Because, the last thing I need is Anna getting injured

again." Elsa replied. It had been six months since The Great Freeze. Kristoff wants Anna to go on a trip around the North Mountain with him, so he can shoe her his favorite spots.

"She won't get injured, I will not allow it! You think by keeping Anna locked up in the Castle while I'm away will make her happy?" Kristoff Practically screamed.

"Okay," Elsa said giving in "but if she dare gets hurt you will suffer consequences!"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kristoff said while leaving.

"Oh! And Kristoff?" Elsa replied.

"Yes?"

"Please keep Anna safe I can't loose her again"

"Will do!" Kristoff replied in a serious tone. With that he ran to tell Anna the great news.

"Anna! Guess what!" Kristoff yelled as he entered Anna's bedroom.

"What?" Anna replied excitedly.

"Elsa gave me permission to take you to my favorite spots around the North Mountain!"

"Really? That's wonderful! Just give me a half an hour to pack and I'll meet you in the ballroom! We can leave from there." Anna said already packing her bag.

"Great!" Kristoff replied "I'll see you then."

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

"Ready?" Kristoff asked dressed in his ice harvesting apparel.

"Yup" Anna replied carrying a medium sized bag holding a change of outfits, some snacks, a water bottle, and her diary that Elsa insisted she had.

"Great, lets go!" Kristoff eagerly said. With that Anna and Kristoff loaded up his sleigh and got Sven rigged into the harness. Then Elsa came outside to wish them well on their way. Elsa ran up and hugged Anna.

"Be safe, I can't loose you again." Elsa said tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry else I'll be fine I have Kristoff and Olaf to keep me safe."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." With that Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven l of the gates and went down the cobblestone path towards the North Mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peeps, sorry i haven't uploaded in a really long time. My summer has been very busy! i will upload more often as my summer dies down. Thanks for still reading!**

The sleigh flew across the snow as Kristoff and Anna sped around the base of the mountain.

"Sven, Stop." Kristoff said "This is our first stop" As Anna got out she noticed a small frozen over lake. "This is where I get in the winter."

"It's amazing," said Anna as she started to go off on the ice.

"Anna, wait!," Kristoff yelled recalling Elsa's orders. Kristoff ran out behind Anna to make sure she didn't fall in. _That's all i need,_ Kristoff thought to himself, _If Anna were to fall through the ice Elsa would kill me….And i would never see Anna again.._ His thoughts were interupted with a small scream of pain. He looked and saw Anna her foot stuck in the icy water. Kristoff ran to Anna.

"Help?" Anna said struggling with her foot. Kristoff grabbed Anna's waist and pule up. "Ow ow, OW! Anna screamed as her foot freed from the ice. 'Thanks" Anna panted.

"Any time," Kristoff replied "Maybe we should make camp to warm your foot."

'OKAY I'M ON IT!" Screamed Olaf from the sled already rustling through supplies.

"Well that was a short power nap." Anna said. Kristoff and Anna then giggled together and went to help olaf.

Once camp was set Kristoff dried Anna's shoe for her.

"Thanks Kristoff" Anna said as she slipped her, now dry, shoe on.

"Don't worry about it." Kristoff said thoughts racing through his mind. "Hey Anna tomorrow, i want to go to a very special place. But it's hard to get to so i would feel more comfortable if you could promise you listen to my every word. I don't want you getting hurt.

"Sure," Anna replied " I scaled the North Mountain once, i know it is dangerous. SO i will listen to your every word.

"Okay, thanks. We should get to bed. Long day tomorrow and i don't want us tired." With that being said Anna, Kristoff and Olaf went to bed.

 _Back at the Castle_

 _I hope Anna's okay,_ Elsa thought. _They have been gone like sixteen hours, Anna can't get in trouble that fast. Elsa you are going to drive yourself crazy. Just. go. to. bed._ With that last thought Elsa fell asleep with worry on her mind.

 _In the Morning_

Anna awoke to the forest zipping by her. " Kristoff? Are we there yet?"

"Almost but we still need to climb the slope" Replied Kristoff.

"Okay great! So are we on the back side of the mountain now?"  
"Yes, and put on your winter gloves because winter is brutally cold over here."

"Got it!"

Five Minutes Later -

"Okay Anna remember listen to all my instructions, and olaf you're going to stay with Sven down here right?" Kristoff asked.

"Yup! I will wait for you guys with sven." Replied Olaf

"Perfect! Anna lets go!"

"Finally I'm so excited!

Halfway up the Mountain Side -

Kristoff and Anna had been climbing in silence except for saying where to grab and put feet on the cliff.

"So Anna, what did you do when Elsa shut you out?" Asked Kristoff.

"I played dolls, sang, and Talked to joan a lot. It was really quite boring." Anna responded

"Joan?"

"Yeah, there is a painting of Joan of Arc, and i would just confine my feelings to her."

"That's….um…..interesting."

"Kristoff, you are aware I was like eight at the time I don't talk to her anymore."

"Oh, okay." More silence filled the cliffside. "Hey Anna I wouldn't put my foot there." Kristoff said

" Wait would or wouldn't?" Anna asked.

"Wouldn't" Kristoff mumbled

"Got it" Anna said. _okay I didn't hear his answer and i dont want to make myself look like a fool so i'll just put my foot there._ Anna thought to herself placing her foot on the ledge.

Kristoff wasn't watching Anna, he continued climbing...a thought came across his mind. _WE SHOULD BE USING ROPES!_ Just then he heard a scream.

"ANNA!" Kristoff bellowed. Anna was hanging on to the cliff with just her two slippery gloves.

"Hang on Anna!" Kristoff yelled. He reached back in his backpack and grabbed a metal stake.

He slammed it into the Mountain side and then tied a rope around the stake and himself. Kristof knowing that the rope wouldn't hold for long repelled down to Anna. Just in time he grabbed her wrist.

"That was close" Kristoff panted.

"Thank you." Anna replied. Just then the rope frayed. Kristoff Noticed it right away.

"Anna grab the cliff. Obeying his comands Anna did. The rope snapped but Kristoff grabbed the mountain too. They were safe.

"Lets get to the top we aren't far away." Kristoff stated and with that the two started to climb to the top. At arrival on the top they made camp. Kristoff took first watch of the night while Anna rested. Seeing that it was pretty safe he woke Anna uuo halfway through the night for her watch.

"Hey Anna." Kristoff said " It's your turn to watch… if you don't mind.""

'I don't mind" Anna said.

"If you see anything wake me up"

"okay sounds easy enough." Anna replied.

15 minutes later

Anna was bored out of her mind. Then she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Wolves" Anna muttered. She backed up. "Kriissstoofff….." Anna slowly said, the wolves advancing toward her.

Kristoff in sound sleep awoke to the screams of his girlfriend.

"ANNA!" he screamed and sprinted out of the tent. Wovles. Kristoff grabbed a pick axe and scared the wolves off. But it was too late. Anna was laying on the ground with clawmarks across her whole body.

"Anna! What happened?" Kristoff asked.

"I-I saw g-g-glowing eyes a-and then I w-was attacked."

"We've got to get to the castle as soon as possible. With that being said Anna passed words then came across Kristoff's mind. Blood Loss. Anna was turning more pale by second.

Kristoff knew that Elsa was going to kill him.


End file.
